


Best way to have fun in the car.

by hidinginmyroom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmyroom/pseuds/hidinginmyroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason gets bored in the car and takes it out on Harry. Niall get sort of uncomfortable and Zayn don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best way to have fun in the car.

Mason was sitting completely still looking at his baby brother running around their room looking for something to wear. He really didn't understand what the big problem was, they wasn't doing anything special, just going out the two of them and their best freinds. Maybe it was that, Harry was dressing up for him, and here he was sitting in the same clothes he wore to school that day. 

It made him feel kind of shitty, but being to lazy to do something about it, he figured he could make up for it later tonight. When they got back home, Harry would properly like that much better. Mason liked to think of himself as a God in the bed and Harry had never complained. If he had Mason would just tell him that because they were almost the same person that would mean that Harry sucked in bed to, and Harry really didn't. 

He got distracted form his thoughts as Harry pulled off the shirt he had on and put on an exact shirt in another colour, what was even the point of that ? Mason would never get why Harry used so much time on his clothes, Mason only wanted them off him anyways. Also Harry looked good in whatever he put on, Harry would always look like a God. 

“Why are you staring ? Come on, lets go” Harry said pulling Masons hand and dragging him out of the bed. Harry wasn't a fan of waiting and Mason always used way to long time getting out of the door. “I'm coming, calm down” Mason laughed out as he saw the impatient look on Harrys face. He just pulled his hand through the younger boys curls and smiled a filthy smile at him as he jumped of the bed and ran down the stairs with Harry right behind him.

“Bye mom, we're going out”, they yelled to their mom on their way out the door, locking their hands together just the same second as the door closed behind them. Mason turned his head to the side and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering how much he loved him in his ear. This just made Harrys whole face turn red and he got a big smile that covered up almost his whole face and made his amazing dimples show. Mason knew that he had the exact same dimples but he loved Harrys so much more. 

Harry pulled Masons whole body agains him and kissed him right there, being a little shocked Mason didn't kiss back imminently, but Harry didn't seem to care, his smile was even bigger when he pulled back and the look in his eyes made Mason want to just take him back to their room right this second. 

“Not right here, Haz. People could see us.” Mason said and even if he was true he didn't like it anymore than Harry did. Still, they had to be careful. Having someone find out would be terrible and not that many people would understand them. “I know Mace, I just couldn't control myself. Sorry” By the looks on his face Harry was so far form sorry as you could get, and Mason almost felt the need to punch him. Not hard, but just to make that filthy grin on his face go away. 

Keeping their hands linked they stood at the end of the driveway waiting for Zayn to come pick them up. They really could use their own car but knowing they were both drinking, they didn't want to have a car available. 

Zayn was there only a few minutes with Niall sitting in the front seat smiling at them know that the twins was glad to see them. Because their friends knew what the twins actually were for each other, and how much they loved each other. It was great not having to hid anything in front of their best friends and they were really lucky to have friends that accepted them for what they were.

The twins sat really close in the backseat, still holding hands and leaning into each other as much as they could. All the time they would share small kisses and then they both would get the biggest smiles on their identical faces. This would just make Zayn and Niall smile too, seeing how in happy and in love their friends was. Even though it was a little weird. They didn't really care, as long as they were happy it didn't matter. 

They were going to Liam's place and it was a little far away and Mason always got bored when they were in the car. So he was doing the thing be liked best in the world. Teasing Harry. It was always hilarious, because it never actually bothered Harry, mostly just the people that were in the car with them. 

Mason slowly released Harry's hand from his and put his on Harry's knee instead, smirking when the younger boy looked at him in surprise that soon turned into excitement. They both knew that I was only one thing this could lead too, and none of them had a problem with doing it in front of people.

As Mason started to kiss Harry he slowly let his hand drag his way over Harry's thigh. He knew that the other boy never could keep quite if he let go of his mouth so he just deepened the kiss as his hand reach Harry's crotch, smiling when he felt that the other boy already was half hard. It wasn't like they didn't do this all the time, but it was something with having people watching that made it even better for Mason. Harry was mostly about doing whatever Mason wanted so he didn't really care that much. 

He started stroking Harry through his jeans and he could hear the small moans that kept coming out of Harry's mouth as Mason added pressure. He let go of Harry's mouth and started to suck at Harry's neck knowing this would only make the other boy moan louder and he knew that would get at least Niall's attention. Really wanting someone to watch what he was doing, wanting someone to see this two boys looking the same getting each other off. 

It was only when Mason got his hand inside of Harry's pants and started stroking slowly that Harry made a sound so high that Niall turned his head and looked right into Harry's eyes. Harry's face was flustered and the pleasure he was feeling was written on his whole face. Niall couldn't do anything other than stare at Harry who stared back at him. Now with a big smile on his face, knowing that Niall was getting hard from watching him and Mason.

While Harry had been busy staring at Niall, Mason had gotten his dick out of his pants and was now stroking him faster and faster as he could hear how Harry started to breath faster from all the pleasure. Harry wasn't going to last long, not with Niall staring at him and Mason whispering all the filthy things that he would do to Harry once they were alone in a room. This combination had Harry coming less than a minute later his cum spilling all over Masons hand and all the time he was staring right at Niall. 

With his hand covered in cum, Mason looked up at Niall and smiled. Then while keeping his eyes locked with Niall's, he stared to lick Harry's cum of his fingers. Moaning and making so much sound that he even had Zayn turn to look at him for a few seconds. Zayn that just shacked his head and went back to driving. 

Niall however was not that good at ignoring the boys in the backseat, and when Mason took one finger into his mouth and started to suck at it he couldn't stop himself form letting out a moan. Or for palming himself through his jeans. Harry, wanting to be in on the fun, dragged Mason's hand out of his mouth and put Mason's fingers into his own mouth and started sucking. This, and having both of the twins staring him in the eyes made Niall come in his pants, letting out embarrassing loud moan as he did. 

Mason just smiled at Niall while Harry got his dick back into his pants before snuggling into Mason with a huge grin on his face. Turning to pull Harry even closer Mason ran his hands to the boys curls and whispered in his ears about how they were going to continue this in a bedroom at Liam's. With or without Niall.


End file.
